Telekinetic Orbing
Telekinetic orbing (similar to Apportation) is a combination of the orbing and telekinesis powers. It allows the user to move objects magically by will like telekinesis, but it transports from one location to the other through orbing. Witch and Whitelighter hybrids that possess the power of telekinesis, such as Paige Matthews, Chris Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell, possess this ability. Full whitelighters themselves may possess certain forms of this ability. It is somewhat of a rare power seeing as how for the most part, only half-witch half-whitelighters posses this power. Paige never gained the skill to orb demons into a wall like other telekinetics might do until 2006. ("Gone With The Witches") Commonly she used the power to orb energy and fireballs back at the opponent or moving crystals into the position by calling "crystals, circle" to set up an instant cage. This power will continue to grow to the point where she will no longer have to call for objects, which she displayed in Enter The Demon and Sword And The City, and she will be able to move objects with heavier mass. Unlike normal telekinesis this power does not have an emotional trigger (though is voice activated by nearly all users). It is usually activated with a wave of the users hand while calling the objects name, however in later episodes we see Paige is able to channel the power through her eyes simply by gazing at an object and calling. ("Prince Charmed") ("Spin City"). Paige_Orbing_Book.gif|Paige Orbs the Book WyattSteals.gif|Wyatt orbing his brother's blanket to himself (click for animation) TelekineticOrbingDragonBlade.jpg|Paige (non-verbally) calls The Dragonblade to herself MatthewHalliwellTelekineticOrbing.jpg|Matthew Halliwell using Telekinetic Orbing Th PaigeTeleneticOrbing.gif|Paige orbs ropes to bind Piper's hands. (click for animation) Users of this Ability *Paige Matthews *Chris Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Simon Marks *Matthew Halliwell *Leo Wyatt (as an Elder) *Gideon *Elders *Henry Mitchell (with Paige inside him) *The Source of All Evil (stolen from Paige) *Patra (copied from Paige) *Guardians of the Hollow Types of Telekinetic Orbing Calling The first form of telekinetic orbing Paige Matthews mastered upon realizing her powers, this involves seeing an object and "calling" it (in her case, usually literally saying the name of the object) and having it disappear in a glow of orbs only to appear again in a glow of orbs in the users hand a moment later. ("Charmed Again") Although she usually says the name of the object she wants to orb to her, she often doesn't know its name but uses for example "pointy thing" or "icky stuff" to call the object, and the object comes to her. ("Hyde School Reunion") ("The Seven Year Witch") As this power becomes more powerful, eventually the witch can orb the item to them self without verbally stating its name. Paige experienced the ability to do this while in Limbo where powers were enhanced, orbing the Dragon blade to her without even calling for it, even had to point her hand on it. ("Enter the Demon") Paige was also able to call a ring that can trap Muses of which she didn't know the location of and only had a pencil sketching of the wearer and the ring, but managed to "call" for it through concentration. If Paige was to make crystals form a shape eg. cirlce she would have to say "Crystals, Circle" a hint that she hasn't mastered the ability to make them form shapes mentally. Baby Chris demonstrated telekinetic orbing in Kill Billie Volume 2. He used it to switch a card for his brother at Candy Land and later used it in conjunction with sensing to rescue Wyatt. If this was normal telekinetic orbing or a form of remote orbing is unknown. Image:Paige candle 1.jpg|Paige fails to telekinetically move the candle Image:Paige candle 2.jpg|"...if I can't even move that candle..." Image:Paige candle 3.jpg|Unknowingly "calling" for it, it orbs into her hand Image:Paige candle 4.jpg|in a shimmer of blue and white lights P-telekorb.jpg|Paige orbs a darklighters bow to her Throwing Throwing involves having on object orb and float towards you, still surrounded in orbs, and fly in a desired direction while still guided by orbs. This power was especially useful for redirecting energy balls. While fighting the Necron, Paige called the Auger Shell draining the life out of Phoebe off of her, and was able to send it flying without ever touching it or give it orders where to go at the Necron. ("A Witch's Tail, Part 2") Image:Paige throws a lamp.jpg|A lamp spins, while orbing, and flying at Piper and Phoebe Image:Paige directs auger shell.jpg|Orbing an Auger Shell off Phoebe, sending it flying at the Necron throw orb.jpg|Paige throws a boulder throw orb 2.jpg Sending or Remote Orbing One advancement of the telekinetic orbing power is the ability to send other people somewhere. The user can merely wave their hand, and send another person to a specific location instead of having to orb with them. Elders have this ability. Leo Wyatt, as an Elder, had this power. When Phoebe was stuck at magic school without a way to get to Piper and Paige, she asked him for some orbing-assistance, and he simply raised his hand toward her to send her off to them. Paige's powers advanced to this level in 2005. In one instance for example, she sent Darcy back to the Manor with Pandora's box by raising her hand and saying "Home!" Darcy disappeared in a glow of orbs, and came to a rough landing in the attic. ("Charmed Noir", "Little Box Of Horrors") :We first witnessed Paige use this ability in "Charmed Noir." While Patra had stolen Paige's powers, she was able to send Billie Jenkins out of the house by orbing her, saying "porch!" ("Repo Manor") When Baby Chris rescued Wyatt, he likely used a form of telekinetic or remote orbing as he never left his playpen, but probably called Wyatt to him after using sensing to find his location. Remote orbing.jpg|The Elders orb Leo away from Piper. Image:Paige orbs Darcy home 1.jpg|Paige raises her hand, "Home!" Image:Paige orbs Darcy home 2.jpg|Darcy is orbed out of the Underworld Image:Paige orbs Darcy home 3.jpg|And into the Manor, where she arrives in the attic Image:Paige orbs Darcy home 4.jpg|...to a rough landing, but intact Category:Powers Category:Magic School Subjects